Mobile electronic devices are often equipped with a smart card such as a Subscriber Identity Module or “SIM” card in order to send and receive communication signals (such as a cellular phone call). Typically, such SIM cards require network registration and activation procedures involving the use of passwords. Similarly, the use of passwords or other security features may be used to limit or restrict access to the SIM card functionality.
Additionally some electronic devices also provide application functionality which is independent of the SIM card. For example, some devices include device applications which provide address book functionality, scheduling and calendar functionality, video games, digital camera picture-taking and viewing, and multi-media presentations, among others. Often, such applications involve the storing and use of user data or content. Access to these applications and user data is typically restricted or regulated using passwords or other security features.
In the event that an unauthorized user obtains the device and enters an invalid password to the device (often the user is provided multiple opportunities to enter a valid password), the security features delete or otherwise restrict access to the user data and may prevent further use of the device applications.